


The Truth About Noelle and Abby

by treewishes



Category: The Truth About Cats & Dogs (1996)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-20
Updated: 2008-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 04:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1630646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treewishes/pseuds/treewishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby and Noelle find their own truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth About Noelle and Abby

**Author's Note:**

> JG is quoted in several places for "hating" this movie. This is fix-it fic, dedicated to her. Thanks much for all kinds of cheerleading from Adbaculum and LightGetsIn.
> 
> Written for wyrdwritere

 

 

The truth is, Noelle loves working in a real newsroom. She's pulling the printouts for the last of the AP feeds when Joey pokes his head in. 

"Have you seen my-- oh, hey, Noelle," he says.

"It's over there," she tells him. She's reading bits and pieces of the news stories as she lines them up for the overnight broadcasts. 

"How did it go with Abby today?" he asks, picking up her bag.

She turns. "I haven't seen her. What happened?"

He grins. "Her guy, you know, the one with the dog? I guess she changed her mind. Sent that big mutt in to the studio right after she got off the air. And off she went. On roller skates, if you can believe it."

"She just-- you're sure it was him?"

"Oh, yeah. From that smile on her face? Definitely him."

Noelle stares at the words on the paper, but the story she's holding doesn't make sense anymore. 

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow," Joey says, heading out the door. "Here's hoping it works out for her, ya know?" 

"Yeah." She runs a hand through her hair. 

The truth is, she needs a drink.

\-----------------------

"I bought her tulips." she says, slamming her empty glass onto the bar, "I stuck my finger up a turtle's ASS for her. And she goes off with some sweet-talking-- some--" She leans in. "A DOG owner."

"Amen, sister," a voice calls from down the bar. She's been here every night this week, and it is starting to feel like she might never leave.

Noelle passes her glass to the bartender. "I mean, tulips aren't really romantic, are they? I'm just so stupid." She groans. "Stupid, stupid."

The bartender hands her a refill and a napkin. "Honey, we're all stupid. Not a girl in here hasn't fallen for a straight bitch some time or other."

"She's not a bitch," she says. But she is. Abby said they were both dumb bitches that night that she broke up with Roy. Noelle takes a long drink. "But she really didn't mean it." 

"They never do," the bartender says, putting away a rack of glasses.

No, she wants to say. Abby's not a dumb bitch, she's a smart bitch. But that didn't sound right, either.

The other bartender, an older lady whose name Noelle could never remember, comes around the bar and straddles the stool next to her.

"Listen, sweetheart. I'm happy to listen to you bitch about this chickadita all night. Hell, you could read the phone book and I'd probably listen." Noelle rolls her eyes, then stops as the woman puts a hand on her arm. 

"Take it from me. If you want her-- if you LOVE her-- you can't just drop hints. You have to take charge. You have to show her that you are better for her than any--," she takes a swig from her beer bottle. "Dog owner."

"Well, what if I am?" She sits up straight. "But I can tell her how to live her life, I just couldn't--"

"Of course you can. Stop it!" The woman holds up a hand and Noelle closes her mouth. "You," she points at Noelle's chest. "You just go to her place and tell her what you want." She slaps Noelle on the shoulder. "Think about it. What do you have to lose? If you don't do it, you've lost her anyway."

Noelle slurps the rest of her drink. "I don't know." 

The woman smiles. "Think about it."

The truth was, she didn't think about anything else for a solid week.

\------------------

She stands in front of Abby's apartment, and ponders how different this is than when they first met just outside this door. How different it is from the last time she was here, when they'd had the final confrontation with Brian. Her guts are strung tight, and she has no idea what's going to happen. All she does know is what she wants, and that makes all the difference. She knocks on the door. 

"Oh, hey," Abby says. "I--" Noelle hands her the bottle of tequila and pushes her way inside. 

"Come on in," Abby drawls and closes the door. She's wearing leggings and a big shirt, her feet are bare and her hair is a mess, and she looks so good it hits Noelle like jumping in cold water. The tension that's been between them winds tight as they look at each other, and not all of it is because of the distance that's been there since Brian came back. Noelle feels her stomach twist with desire as much as nerves. 

"Do you..." Abby starts to ask. She holds up the bottle. "What is this?" 

"Um?" Noelle drops her bag on the floor, throws herself down on the couch and looks up at Abby. "I heard you broke up with him."

Abby frowns, then nods sharply. "Yup." She disappears into the kitchen for a minute and plops lime wedges, salt, and two juice glasses on the coffee table. "Funny thing, that," she says, pouring two generous portions, "Turns out I'm not really a dog person."

Noelle takes one of the glasses, clinks it against the other. 

Abby just looks at them for a second, then looks up. "What is this, get smashed and see what happens?" 

Noelle shrugs. "I thought it might help." 

Abby takes the other glass, they drink them down together. Their hands touch as they reach for the limes, and Noelle feels the sparks. 

She pours two more glasses but leaves hers on the table. Abby picks hers up, and her eyes are as intense as Noelle's ever seen them, huge and dark. Noelle watches her lick her lips -- completely unintentional and it almost takes Noelle's breath away. 

"Do you know what I think?" Noelle asks, and Abby nods. "I think," she says, "that you are a cat person." 

"I'm a vet, they train that out of you first year--" She trails off, and looks confused for a second. Then she tilts her head. "Are you a cat person?" 

Noelle nods and lifts her hand, fingertips just barely touching Abby's cheekbone. Abby leans forward, lips parting slightly, and pauses, eyes searching Noelle's.

Fuck. Noelle's heart is somewhere around her throat as she leans in, whole body trembling as she meets Abby's mouth. 

They melt together, sweet with tequila, Noelle's tongue pushes past Abby's lips. Abby opens her mouth, sucking her in with the taste of lime. Noelle presses her thumbs to Abby's face as the kiss deepens. Noelle feels her whole body shiver because God, she is for really real kissing Abby. 

Noelle slides her hand through Abby's soft, soft hair. Abby pulls back, just a little, lips wet and hot against Noelle's. "I like cats," she whispers, her voice hot and thick. 

Noelle swallows hard and reaches for her. She tastes dark and sweet, and Noelle pulls the taste from her, tongues rolling together. Both of them are breathless as Abby struggles her way up onto her knees and over Noelle. Noelle realizes that Abby instinctively wants to dominate, especially in her own space. She presses a hand to Abby's breastbone, holding her at bay. "I want you," she says, mouth pressing up to Abby's as she speaks. Her voice is ragged. "Can I have you?"

"I think you already do" she says.

"Oh, god," Noelle moans, hot breath into Abby's mouth. 

"So missed you," Abby whispers 

"Yeah." Noelle kisses her, steady and slow. "I know." She pushes Abby's hair back from her face, and then winds her arms around Abby's shoulders, tugging her up to standing.

Noelle walks into the bedroom, a gentle hand leading, and Abby follows, smiling. Noelle turns her and pushes her down against the pillows. She undoes the buttons of Abby's shirt and pulls off her leggings, placing kisses wherever she's bare. She touches Abby's skin, hot and perfect, smoothing over her chest, down to her belly. 

Noelle kneels between Abby's legs, takes a long moment, just looking at Abby's body. Her fingertips skim the insides of Abby's thighs. She's quivering with anticipation, and Noelle licks one of her fingers while Abby watches, runs it up the underside of Abby's breast. She strains into the touch.

Noelle yanks her shirt over her head, then slides her fingers down and pushes her pants down and off. 

"I don't care what they say, you are fucking beautiful."

"Beauty," she smiles, "is in the eye of the beholder. And it's only skin deep." She starts kissing Abby's shoulders, her arms, and finally, she cups her breasts and presses a gentle kiss to each nipple in turn. "And you," she continued, "should be smart enough to know that."

"Oh, no, I'm not the smart one now," she says. "Case in point: I did not see this coming." 

She reaches up, and Noelle deftly finds her wrists and pushes them back down to her sides. "Also? You are not in charge." Still holding Abby's wrists, she leans down to suckle first one plump nipple and then the other. 

Abby moans, loud, then louder, and suddenly she's struggling to get free. 

Noelle lets her go. "Okay?" she asks, and Abby shakes her head violently from side to side, her eyes tightly closed, fists clutched to her chest.

"Not okay?" gets the same response. Noelle waits for her to open her eyes, but she doesn't. 

"I think," she grits out, still looking like she's in pain. "I think I need to scream. And I think you need to let me."

Screaming is good during sex, in her experience. "I can do that."

"And you -- youneedtoholdmedown," she adds, all in a rush.

Noelle pries Abby's hands free and manages to hold onto her wrists again, out to the side. "Like this?" 

Another violent nod, in the affirmative this time. Okay then.

She starts with long, flat licks with her tongue, bathing Abby's breasts with wet pressure. Abby moans and jerks, but doesn't seem to be truly struggling. She moves down her belly, kissing and gently biting.

"Your skin is really delicious right," she nips, "here," and Abby makes some noise halfway between a giggle and a moan. Noelle takes this as a good sign.

She works her way down the further, shifting her grip on Abby's wrists, and nestles between her legs. 

Holding tightly, she just breathes on to her. Abby moans and bites her lower lip.

"Take a deep breath," she says, and sticks out her tongue out and delves in. As soon as her tongue touches Abby's skin, just under her clit, Abby lets out a primal scream that makes Noelle jump out of her skin.

She doesn't, however, let go of Abby's wrists. Abby's eyes are still closed, and she's rigid with tension. "Was that your inner cat?" Noelle asks, and after a second, Abby nods.

"I like it," Noelle says, and makes a mental note to get a good set of earplugs.

She dips her tongue further, and is rewarded with a glistening wet, slippery hole, and a swollen clit, all attached to a writhing, screaming, woman right at the edge of panic. It is a challenge to keep up the pressure and the rhythm, but it isn't long before Abby's screams are mixed with more and more gasps and cries of pleasure. 

Abby's eyes flutter open, half-lidded and dark with passion. "You have," she says, and Noelle can feel her clit pulse. Abby's head snaps back against the bed, and Noelle gasps. "No idea," she whispers, voice straining, shaking. 

Noelle pushes her own body against the bed, feeling the same urgency building, and as she goes deeper, and harder, and harder, and deeper, she feels her clit expand and contract at the same moment that Abby's cries peak, and then it is all slowness and sweetness and warm pulses of pleasure flowing through both of them. 

"Wow," she murmurs, finally letting go of Abby's wrists.

"Oh, yeah," Abby says, moving down the bed to kiss Noelle's wet, wet mouth. 

Finally, she rolls onto her back and looks over at Noelle. She takes a breath. "I have an issue," she says. 

"Yeah," Noelle says, "I do, too."

Abby rolls toward her, and their foreheads touch. "What's your issue?"

"I, um," she says, "I think I love you."

"Ah," Abby says. "Cats are complicated."

Noelle kisses her nose. "But cats tell you the truth."

Abby sighs. Noelle snuggles closer. Dogs not allowed.

 


End file.
